


A Gift of Love

by thegraceofebonee



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Gifts, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: It's Love Day in Etheria, and Spinnerella hopes that today is the day that something more can happened between her and Netossa.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the HowDidThatHappen Challenge on Amino. I was given to talk about how Spinnerella and Netossa got together. Was originally for around Valentine's Day, but it passed. I thought I'd still continue with that premise though.

It was Love Day in Etheria. A single day that was dedicated to celebrating love. Families would get together to throw a feast and exchange special trinkets. It was something that told the giftee that they were loved immensely. Some single people would also go out and declare their love for someone. Legend says that a relationship was blessed to last longer if the couple officially got together on this day and forever if both people did it simultaneously. And today was a gloriously beautiful day for all types of love. 

Spinnerella was spending the day in the park. She was with friends and just happy as could be. They were flying kites that were high in the sky. She of course provided the backup wind when it wasn’t quite enough for lift off. The day had been fun. She ran around playing with her friends. They had brought so much food that they had made. Chocolates, strawberries, cherries, sandwiches, juice and plenty of other sweet things had been everywhere and quickly devoured. Stories had been told. One of the guys even did a love declaration, and everyone erupted into cheers. The two men looked like they were so in love, and Spinnerella was happy for them even though she was slightly jealous.

She had hoped to have her own love declaration today. Even though this time was just absolutely grand with her friends, her ideal Love Day was to also have romance along with it. She had been so nervous when she gave Netossa the invite. Netossa had looked at it for so long. Spinnerella had thought she had done something wrong, but after a while, Netossa had given her the biggest smile that just simply made her insides melt. It was something she wanted to see for the rest of her life. 

It took a while for Spinnerella to realize she had fallen in love with her, but once she did, she knew that she needed to get the courage to ask her out. They had been friends for a while after they met at the All Princess Ball. She had been beautiful. Spinnerella stared at her until she finally came over. She has never been so grateful that somebody approached her. Netossa had been a vision. She was so full of passion and yet so considerate and kind. They had talked well into the night. It was so easy and they simply clicked. Spinnerella had been by her side from then on.

It had been a great day, but the sun was setting and most of the people started heading home. Spinnerella was one of the few stragglers left in the park. She lounged on a blanket as she watched the sun go down. She did eventually roll it up, grab her basket full of leftovers and trinkets, and trudge down the pathway out of the park. It was lit up by lanterns on the nearby trees. The air was nice, and it was quiet. Spinnerella tried not to be too choked up, especially since she didn't know why or what happened with-

"Spinnerella!"

She looked up to see Netossa running full speed down the path. Her normally white hair was askew and looked nearly black. It was covered in what looked to be soot that stretched down to her face and hands. Hands that were holding a huge silver necklace that had a blue gem in the center.

"I am so sorry for being so late. I meant to be here so much earlier," said Netossa. She was hunched over as she took deep breaths.

"It's ok. Calm down darling," said Spinnerella. She unrolled the blanket on a grassy spot just off of the path and tried to force Netossa to sit down.

"No I can't sit down. I gotta do it before I lose my nerve. I should've been here earlier, but I was trying to make everything perfect for you. I planned out my outfit. I wrote down what I was going to say. I rehearsed well into the night, and you know what I forgot?"

Spinnerella just smiled as she listened. "What dear?"

"A gift! I forgot the main thing. Something to present to you to let you know I want a serious relationship. Something that you can show to everyone else to show that you're taken. I want you to know that I want to be with you forever. Here I am trying to plan, be so careful, and I forget something so important. So, of course I had to come up with something. Here." She got on one knee looking disheveled as she held out the necklace. "I'm so sorry once again. I was so late that I didn't even have time to freshen up. Oh, I should've done this in front of people. This is not at all what I plann…"

She was cut off by Spinnerella leaning over and kissing her. After getting over the initial shock Netossa kissed her back. They finally parted after a moment, and Spinnerella held Netossa's face in her hands.

"It doesn't matter. You came, and that's the main thing. You did so much to make it here for me, and I can proudly say I love you already."

"I love you already too." Netossa smiled so big and wide. "Please try it on. I worked on it all day to make sure I got it right."

Spinnerella turned around and held her hair up so the necklace could be put on her. It fit perfectly. She touched the smooth metal as arms wrapped around her. 

"So Spinnerella, with this necklace, I make my declaration of love. Will you officially be mine?"

"I graciously accept your declaration and gift. I promise to be yours." Spinnerella opened her basket and pulled out a fabric, fuchsia necklace. "It's not as fancy as yours, but likewise, Netossa with this necklace, I make my declaration of love. I want you to be mine."

Netossa with tears in her eyes takes the necklace and puts it on. "I likewise accept your declaration and gift." She leaned in and gave her a kiss while still hugging her. "Here you are looking so radiant and properly prepared a gift, while I'm late and horrendous. I promise I will do better for our first proper date."

"Hush now. You're perfectly beautiful and all mine."

They continued to relax on the blanket as the night fully settled in and continued their kisses and declarations of love. It was a perfect Love Day after all.


End file.
